A conventional electrophotographic image-forming device can form images on sheets of paper, by transferring toner images onto the sheets and thermally fixing the toner images in a fixing unit. One such image-forming device known in the art includes a paper guide disposed above the fixing unit. The paper guide can be pivoted relative to the housing of the fixing unit to expose a paper-extraction opening through which jammed sheets of paper can be extracted. With this construction, the operator can easily extract a recording sheet that becomes jammed in the fixing unit by rotating the paper guide open and pulling the sheet out of the housing through the paper-extraction opening.